


For the First Time (cue day6 song reference)

by jiggiebitty



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kang Younghyun is Jisung’s brother, M/M, Minho is a very VERY nervous gay, whipped boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: For the first time, Minho is meeting his boyfriend’s older brother (who happens to be a famous celebrity)





	For the First Time (cue day6 song reference)

 

For the first time, Lee Minho is meeting his boyfriend’s older brother—who happens to be a celebrity under a label with his favorite girl group (not first because nobody can never replace Mamamoo; lesbian queens). 

But why exactly was he nervous? All Minho was doing was going out to eat dinner at Jisung’s home where his brother happens to stay over for his vacation. 

Sensing the nervousness coming out from Minho, Jisung chuckles quietly and place a gentle kiss on the older’s cheek. “Hyung, it’s alright.” 

Minho relaxes but not until he questions the younger male, “I’ve been listening to his songs made with his bandmates, Sungie! This guy is a total flaming heterosexual man. I know your family approves our relationship but will your brother?” 

Jisung felt the need to contain his laughter—him, knowing his brother alot than anybody else, knows he wasn’t a total ‘flaming heterosexual male’. 

“—And Young K? Sounds like a fuck boy name! Jisung, this is not a good idea and I was thinking we should definitely elope.” Minho added, inhaling and exhaling his breath. 

The blue haired male giggled and slyly slided on Minho’s lap. He hovered over the male and let his hand rest on the older’s shouldef; the smile Minho had fallen for, never left his face. 

Jisung then smiled in reassurance, “Minho, babe, it’s alright. Trust me, okay? Everything will be fine and I promise, he isn’t exactly what you think.” 

Waiting until the older had one hundred percent calmed down, Jisung gave Minho a peck on his exposed forehead before beaming into a bright smile. 

Minho was a _very_ whipped man. 

 

The two couples got out of Minho’s car and stood infront of the passenger door. Minho leaned back and sighed for the fifth time before facing Jisung who happens to be already looking back. 

“Ready?” Jisung asked, grabbing ahold of the older’s hand with a gentle smile. 

Minho nodded and the two made their way to Jisung’s parents front door. Using his freehand, Jisung rang the door bell and waited for two minutes before the door opens, revealing his mom. 

“Ah, Sungie! Welcome home, baby!” Jisung’s mom exclaimed in excitement, engulfing the male into a tight hug before giving her son a peck on the cheek (which Jisung let out an whine due to embarrassment). Then, she turned and saw Minho—her smile never leaving her face. 

“Hello Mrs. Han.” Minho greeted politely. 

Mrs. Han cooed and pitch Minho’s cheek, “You’re handsome and polite as ever, Son-in-law~” 

Both the couple turned in a blushing mess. Mrs. Han quickly invited the two in her house, closing the door behind them and then turning to face Jisung, “Younghyun left you a gift in your bedroom, go check it out while I take Minho to the living room.” 

Jisung nodded and before he left, he gave the older a peck on the lips before turning to jogged in his room. 

“Thanks for accepting our relationship, Mrs. Han.” Minho thanked the older woman with a thankful smile. 

Mrs. Han let out a warm smile that reminds him of Jisung’s own purity smile, “I know you will make my son happy, Minho. But the real question is when are you purposing?” 

Minho laughs and gave her a wink, “Soon, Ma’m, very soon.” 

The older woman giggles and lead Minho to the living room. His breath hitched when he saw a male sitting on the couch, specs on while reading some book in English. Due to the resemblance of Jisung, this had to be Jisung’s older brother. 

“Younghyun, stop reading and look up at your mom. I want you to meet someone.” Mrs. Han says, playfully scolding the older boy. 

Younghyun laughs and looks up from his book, he then stared at Minho in confusion before looking at the older women, “Who is this?” 

Mrs. Han motions Minho to speak before going to meet up with her son. 

“Uh, hey? I’m Minho—“ The brunette awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Jisung’s boyfriend.” 

Realization hit Younghyun and his face quickly shifts to an exciting look. “Wow! You must be the infamous Lee Minho that my brother rants about ALOT.” 

Minho laughs, “Hopefully good thing.”

“Don’t worry, they’re all good things—Hey, come sit and tell me more about yourself!”

 

“No way—you have a boyfriend and ironically is one of the member of your group?” Minho ask in shock.

Younghyun nodded and pulled out his phone, showing his lockscreen. There was a selfie with two males: Younghyun and his boyfriend, Jae.

“We call him chicken little because he literally looks like that cowardly chicken.” The older male explains, causing Minho to snort. 

“—But other than that, he has such an angelic voice. Despite his sassy attitude, Jae is honestly special to me.” Younghyun added, softly smiling at his lockscreen, “Everything about him is perfect. I’m sure you feel the same way aboit my brother, huh?” 

Minho blushed before letting out a chuckled, “Of course I do; just his presence alone makes me fall in love with him more—I would never trade him for anything/anyone else.” 

“Aw, that’s so sweet, MinMin!” 

Both Minho and Younghyun turned to face Jisung who was currently sitting on the floor, eating a bag of fruit gummies. 

“Wh–How—When did you get here?!” Minho asked, his face turning into a bright shade of red. 

“I’ve been here the whole time, silly.” Jisung smiled, “Hyung saw me but I told him not to say anything.” 

Minho looked at the older male in betrayal, “Man, for a second I thought I could trust you!” 

Younghyun shrugged with a playful grin, “Hey, you could totally trust me.” 

“Awh, Piss off you fool.” 

“Hey! You’re supposed to marry my brother!” 

“WAIT WHAT?” 

“SHUT UP—NO NO, HE DIDN’T—“ 

“Yeah, oops, my bad.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this.. was rush! and i’m sorry, lol :,)) i like the concept of brian as jisung’s brother! I may be writing a story with those two as the main focus !! nd also i’m also planning to upload a new changlix fanfic so stay tune. 
> 
> hmu on twitter if you wanna scream about skz: @httpskzs


End file.
